1. Field
The following description relates to a neuromorphic signal processing device and method that may locate a sound source using a plurality of neuron circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
A human may detect a direction of a sound using a difference in times at which the sound arrives at both ears. Digital audio signal processing is used in most technologies currently being used for robots or security cameras.
For example, in order to measure a time difference of a sound detected using a plurality of microphone arrays, a Fourier transform may be performed on the detected sound and phase components in multiple frequency bands may be extracted.
In such a method, an analog-to-digital converter which performs digital conversion and a processor for processing the Fourier transform, as well as other types of components, may be used.